This study is designed to determine whether the suppressive effect of glucocorticoids on growth hormone (GH) secretion that is due to somatostatin excess can be overcome by growth hormone releasing peptide-2 (GHRP-2), a synthetic hexapeptide with greater potency than the original GHRP. The study has been completed, and data are being analyzed.